Captive
by Cassandra-Lune
Summary: Je le détestais. Il me haïssait. Nous prenions un plaisir malsain à nous détruire. Mais tous ça, c'était avant.
1. Prologue

**Captive**

**Info : **Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, je ne suis qu'une débutante. Tous l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R mise à part les quelques personnages que j'ai inventé. Merci et bonne lecture.

**Résumé : **Je le détestais. Il me haïssait. Nous prenions un plaisir malsain à nous détruire. Mais tous ça, c'était avant.

**Prologue**

_(Il était une fois )_

Les familles de sangs-purs ont toujours été les plus adulés. Elles étaient celles devant qui on inclinait la tête pour témoigner son respect.

La mienne était l'une des plus célèbre. J'étais une Darwind, Haelana Darwind. Mon nom était l'un des plus emblématiques - pour ne pas dire le plus - du monde sorcier, il reflétait la richesse et la puissance. Mon père était un membre important du ministère connue pour l'aide qu'il apportait au ministre. Ma mère ne travaillait pas, elle se contentait de se pavaner dans les rues londoniennes dans de belles robes de créateurs pour exposer son argent. Moi, j'étais simplement leur fille. Comment être une adolescente extraordinaire quand ses parents sont considérés comme des êtres exceptionnelles ?

Lors de ma première année à Poudlard, le Choipeaux avait fait le choix de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Prévisible. J'avais hérité du côté sombre de mon père et de la fierté de ma mère. Mes parents étaient des êtres froids, calculateurs et arrogants. Je ne pensais pas être comme eux. Je pensais avoir un coeur. Puisque mon père comme ma mère, en était démunit, ils ne savaient pas aimer. Leur mariage n'était qu'une immense mascarade, comme celui de toutes les autres familles de sangs-purs. Ils avaient été promis l'un à l'autre sans même se connaitre, une vie sans amour.

Et moi, je n'étais que l'héritière des Darwind, celle qui permettrait de faire perdurer notre lignée à travers les générations à venir. Je n'étais qu'un pion de l'histoire de la magie, je n'étais qu'un énième pantin de la société des sangs-purs.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rentrée

**Captive.**

**Info : **Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, je ne suis qu'une débutante. Tous l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R mise à part les quelques personnages que j'ai inventé. Merci et bonne lecture

**Réponse à ma première review : **Merci beaucoup Pauline pour ta review, ma toute première review. Pour répondre à ta question je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication parce que je ne sais pas à quel vitesse je vais écrire mes chapitres alors je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à ta question. Mais les trois premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit alors ils ne tarderont pas.

**Chapitre premier.**

_( Rentrée )_

" Maitresse Cassandra, vos parents vous attendent pour vous rendre à l'école Poudlard, me prévint notre elfe de maison.

- Merci Kalya, dit leur que je serai là dans quelques instants."

La petite créature s'inclina respectueusement devant moi puis sortit silencieusement de ma chambre. Un soupir exaspéré franchit mes lèvres et je passais nerveusement ma main dans ma chevelure bouclée, couleur de jais. Je haïssais la rentrée. La répartition des premières années étaient toujours longues et ennuyeuses. Inutiles. Attendre que des gamins de onze ans soient répartis dans quatre maisons destinées à se détester m'exaspérais.

Les retrouvailles chez les Serpentards avaient toujours été très superficiel. Sur le quais neuf trois quart de la gare King Cross, nous échangions de banales politesse pour faire bonne figure devant nos parents. Ce n'était qu'une fois dans les wagons du Poudlard expresse que les filles se prenaient dans leur bras et que de long monologue pour raconter ses vacances pouvaient commencé.

Je fermais ma valise d'un coup sec, puis descendis les longs escaliers du manoir, mon bagage dans la main droite. Dans mon grand salon, il n'y avait plus que mon père. Je supposais que ma mère avait été lassée de m'attendre pour me dire au revoir. Elle était partie, comme d'habitude. Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle n'aimait personne.

Mon père me tendit son bras gauche que je saisis sans aucune parole. Ce n'était pas un grand bavard. Il se contentait du minimum, pas de débordement d'affection simplement un échange courtois. J'eus à peine le temps de m'accrocher fermement à son bras que je fus aspirée par un tourbillon lumineux. Quelques secondes plus tard mes pieds touchèrent le bitume de la gare King Cross. Je titubais légèrement et me sentis nauséeuse. Je détestais transplanner. J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir trop bus quand j'atterrissais. Je défis mon bras de celui de mon père, pour le laisser repartir. Il se contenta de m'adresser un hochement de tête polis pour ensuite disparaitre aussi soudainement que nous étions apparu.

Je regardais autour de moi. Le quais neuf trois quart était bondé. Il ne me servait à rien de chercher mes amies dans une pagaille pareille. Mieux valait les attendre à l'intérieur. Je montais dans le Poudlard Express, trainant ma valise derrière moi. Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver un compartiment vide. Le train ne partait pas tout de suite et la grande majorité des adolescents avait tendance à attendre le dernier moment pour monter à l'intérieur. Je soulevais ma valise pour la déposer sur le porte-bagage puis je m'effondrais sur la banquette à carreaux bleus et noirs laissant ma tête reposée sur la vitre fraîche.

Les journaux en parlaient tous, un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres fessait son ascension du côté obscure accompagné par ses sbires qui se fessaient appelé des Mangemorts. Ils défendaient l'idée qu'il fallait exterminés les nés-moldus. Les médias parlaient de lui comme quelqu'un de surpuissant, trempée dans la magie noire et se nommant Lord Voldemort. Il avait déjà fait de nombreuses victimes. Et malgré moi, le doute que mes parents soient lié à ça s'infiltrait en moi. Ils étaient deux sangs-pur, arrogant et haineux contre les nés-moldus. Le profil idéal pour l'un de ses tueurs.

J'étais également au courant que, comme j'entamais ma sixième année, ma mère ne tarderait pas à me trouver un époux issus d'une famille riche et respecté. Et cette idée me révulsait. Je ne souhaitais pas me marier avec un homme que je n'aimais pas. Une vie sans amour ne me correspondait pas. Mais dans le monde impitoyable des sangs-pur, c'était marche ou crève. Je n'avais pas le droit de me révolter. Ce serait dénigré ma famille.

La porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaitre une chevelure blonde et une tignasse brune. La première vint se pendre à mon cou me serrant étroitement contre elle si bien que je crus ne plus pouvoir respirer. La seconde grommela :

" Narcissa, pousse toi, t'es en train de l'étouffer et je ne peux même pas lui dire bonjour ! "

Je repoussais tant bien que mal les bras de Narcissa Blake pour étreindre Salisha Parks. Cette dernière avait pris une mine boudeuse qu'elle perdit tout de suite quand je vins la saluer.

" Vous ne devinez jamais ce que ma mère m'a annoncé ! S'extasia Narcissa une fois assise sur la banquette de notre compartiment.

- Alors dit le nous, s'exaspéra ma seconde meilleure amie

- Ma mère m'a annoncé, attention tenez vous bien, que j'allais être marié à Lucius Malfoy ! Vous, vous rendez compte ? Je vais être marié à ce beau blond, riche et puissant !

- A cette énergumène prétentieux et arrogant, tu veux dire, répliquais-je provoquant l'hilarité de Salisha.

- Niah, niah, niah, tu ne le connais même pas d'abord, tu n'as pas le droit de le juger, protesta la blonde.

- Parce que toi tu le connais peut-être ?"

Narcissa tiqua et se renfrogna. Un petit rire amusé franchi mes lèvres. Je me tournais vers Salisha et lui demandais :

" Et toi Sally, tes vacances ?

- J'ai eu le droit à une divine déclaration d'amour d'un beau blond, se moqua la jolie brune en imitant notre amie, non sérieusement, je suis partie en Italie avec ma soeur, c'était splendide, nous avons mangé des pizzas, c'est un plat moldu et c'est vraiment délicieux ! Et toi Cassie ?

- La routine tu sais, entre les affaires de mon père et l'absence de ma mère j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps enfermé dans le manoir, expliquais-je puis me tournant vers Narcissa je lui demandais, et toi tu es partie ou tu as passé ton temps à t'extasier devant l'annonce de ton futur prince charmant ?

- Vous êtes pas drôle ! Lucius est un garçon très bien ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis effectivement partie en vacances et pour tous te dire je suis allée en Allemagne, c'était exceptionnel, s'exclama-t-elle, puis se tournant vers la vitre elle s'enthousiasma, regarder ! On est arrivée. "

Je tournais ma tête et remarquais que le paysage avait arrêté de défiler. On pouvait apercevoir d'ici, le château de Poudlard qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Mes deux amies s'étaient déjà mis sur leurs pieds et avaient descendu nos trois valises. Je pris la mienne et sortis derrière elle du compartiment. Dehors, la foule se pressait par petit groupe pour se rendre dans différente direction. Une voie s'éleva réduisant le brouhaha :

" Les premiers années, à droite, avec moi, les autres, à gauche, dans les calèches ! "

Je bifurquais vers le côté indiqué. Les calèches se trouvaient juste à côté. Narcissa nous chuchota :

" Vous les voyez les bêtes qui tirent les calèches ? Il parait que ça s'appelle des Sombrals et que pour pouvoir les voir il faut avoir vu quelqu'un mourir. Pour ma part ce n'est pas le cas.

- Moi non plus, répondis-je honnête, pour moi ce ne sont que d'inoffensive calèche.

- Je les vois, nous avoua Salisha.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Narcissa surprise.

- Ce sont d'immense chevaux avec des ailes, ils sont tous noirs.

- Et ... et qui as-tu vu mourir ?

- Mon cousin. Il a eu un problème ... de santé, nous apprit-elle hésitante puis sans nous laisser le temps de répondre enchaina, vous venez, on devrait monter, sinon il n'y aura plus que des places avec les Griffondors."

Et sans nous attendre elle prit la direction des calèches. J'échangeais un regard entendu avec Narcissa puis nous la suivîmes. La famille de Salisha était un point sensible pour l'adolescente. La jeune fille était issue d'un père moldus et d'une mère sorcière ce qui fessait d'elle une sang-mêlé, sujet de moquerie chez les Serpentards. Elle avait parfois honte de ne pas être une sang-pure comme le reste de notre maison. Moi, je n'avais rien contre elle, au contraire, c'était ma meilleure amie. Qu'elle soit un née-moldue ou une sang-pure m'importait peu, le nom ne fessait pas ce que nous sommes.

Je montais dans la calèche que Salisha nous avait choisi. Elle était remplie par des Serpentard de notre année. Collé contre la vitre se trouvait Severus Rogue, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et gras, toujours trempée dans la magie noire et peu fréquentable. Je ne l'appréciais guère. C'était un petit prodige en potion, rejeté par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Face à lui se trouvait Armand Zabini. Mon meilleur ami. En m'apercevant il bondit sur ses jambes et me prit dans ses bras. Son odeur emplit mes narines et je me sentis apaisé. Il avait, depuis toujours, exercé une sorte de pouvoir rassurant sur moi. Il encercla ses bras musclés autour de ma taille et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je l'entendis chuchoter à mon oreille :

" Tu m'as manqué Cassie.

- Toi aussi Armand, répondis-je sincère. "

J'aperçus le troisième occupant de la calèche, le meilleur ami de Armand, Nathanaël Nott grimacer et s'exclamer faussement dégouté :

" Il existe des chambres pour faire ce genre de choses.

- Tais toi Nott, grommelais-je. "

Je me séparais à conter coeur de mon meilleur ami et m'assis entre lui et Nathanaël. Salisha s'était mis en face de moi entre Narcissa et Rogue. Sally avait, contrairement à moi, toujours beaucoup apprécié Severus bien que celui-ci lui ait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de son amitié. Elle avait persévéré. Et ça avait marché. Le jeune homme lui avait accordé son attention et il avait fini par s'ouvrir à elle.

Narcissa était en train de débattre avec Nathanaël de la chance qu'elle avait de se marier avec un Malfoy. En s'asseyant, ma meilleure amie s'était empressé d'annoncer la nouvelle. Armand, en gentil garçon, l'avait félicité contrairement à Nathanaël qui avait décrété que les Malfoy n'étaient que de petits bourgeois trop gâté.

" De toute façon, les blonds sont tous des crétins, argumenta Nott.

- Dois-je te rappeler, mon très cher Naël, que je suis moi même blonde ?

- C'est exactement ce que je disais, les blonds sont tous des idiots. "

Sa remarque fut accueillit par les rires des autres adolescents de la calèche et lui valut un grognement mécontent de Narcissa qui prit une mine boudeuse. J'avais toujours soupçonné Nathanaël d'être amoureux de mon amie blonde. Malgré les piques qu'il ne cessait de lui lancer, il passait son temps à l'observer à la dérober. J'avais essayé de lui en parler mais il avait tous nié en bloc. Mensonge. Je n'était pas aveugle, il l'aimait.

Je sentis la main de mon meilleur amie saisir mon bras et je l'entendis me chuchoter :

" Cassie, on est arrivé. "

Je regardais autour de moi et je remarquais que mes camarades n'étaient plus présent autour de nous. Je sortis de la calèche suivi de près par Armand. Les élèves des différentes maisons se pressaient pour rentrer dans le château. Le froid de la fin de l'été s'infiltrait sous les vêtements des adolescents les obligeant à accélérer le pas.

Mon meilleur ami saisis ma main et me traîna pour franchir les grilles le plus rapidement possible. Il avait faim. Il avait toujours faim. Je me demandais souvent comment il faisait pour manger autant et grossir si peu.

Quand nous franchîmes les portes de la grande salle, la pièce était déjà pleine. J'aperçus Nathanaël, Narcissa et Salisha, assis à la table des Serpentards, en pleine discussion. Je les rejoignis et m'assis à la droite de Sally, Armand se plaça à ma gauche. A peine me fus-je assise, que Dumbleldore prit la parole :

" Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue, nouveau et ancien élève. J'aimerai, avant de laisser vos estomacs se régaler, vous rappelez que la forêt interdite comme son nom l'indique est interdite et que leur du couvre-feu doit être respecté. Nos préfets et monsieur Russard seront ici pour veiller que les règles soient respecté. Je compte sur vous pour vous tenir, les temps sont sombres, il faut rester prudent et unis. Sur ce bon appétit. "

Une quantité infini de plat apparut sur la table. Je me penchais à l'oreille de mon amie brune et lui demandais surprise :

" On a loupé la répartition ?

- Oui, vous avez mis un temps fou à arriver, quand on est sorti de la calèche, tu avais la tête ailleurs, Armand nous a dit qu'il t'attenda...

- En parlant de temps sombres, s'exclama brusquement Narcissa coupant la parole à la brune, vous croyez qu'il parlait du nouveau seigneur des ténèbres.

- Bien sur, affirma Nathanaël, tu veux qu'il parle de qui d'autre. Les journaux parlent de lui comme quelqu'un de surpuissant et impitoyable. Il se ferait appeler Lord Voldemort.

- C'est moche comme nom, commenta Salisha.

- Les gens à leur service se nomme les mangemorts, nous chuchota Naël sur le ton de la confidence, il parait que ce sont des sangs-purs, adepte de magie noire, n'importe laquelle de nos familles pourrais être impliqué, même certains Serpentards en ferais déjà partis, vous imagi...

- Mais ne serais-ce pas notre Serpentarde préférée et ces amis que nous voyons là, le coupa une voie mesquine que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. "

Je me retournais lentement. Très lentement. Consciente de la vision qui s'offrirait à moi. Je détournais mon corps vers lui et le vit. Devant moi, se dressait du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, un jeune homme que la gente féminine aurait décrit d'une beauté envoutante. Pas moi. Je le trouvais laid. Enlaidit par son arrogance, son narcissisme et ses préjugées. Un garçon prétentieux.

" Black, crachais-je méchamment. "


	3. Chapter 2 : S'entretuer par la haine

**Captive.**

**Info : **Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, je ne suis qu'une débutante. Tous l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R mise à part les quelques personnages que j'ai inventé. Merci et bonne lecture.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Excusez-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier tous ça, manque de temps surment mais le voilà enfin.

**Chapitre 2 :**

_( S'entretuer par la haine ) _

Mes yeux vides d'émotions fixaient le plafond éclairé par la lumière de l'aube. J'entendais le martèlement de la douche frappé le sol. J'attendais mon tour pour aller dans la salle de bain mais Narcissa semblait vouloir ne jamais sortir.

Ma confrontation avec Black m'avait atteinte plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Lui et moi passions notre temps à se provoquer depuis notre première année. Notre haine était devenus un jeu, le plaisir mesquin que nous apportait nos bataille nous plaisait. Nous aimions nous détruite. Mais ce soir de rentré, ce n'avait pas été pareil. La lueur de haine qui brillait habituellement dans son regard lors de nos rencontres s'étaient éteinte. Remplacé par du dégout. Ses lèvres se sont entrouvertes laissant échappé un mot. Neuf lettres. Trois syllabes qui m'ont détruite :

" Mangemort. "

Il m'a fixer dans les yeux. Il voulait que je craque, il voulait que je souffre, il voulait que je hurle. Et il a réussit. Je me suis énerver. Mon corps en entier s'était mis à trembler violemment. Mes mains avaient accroché le banc comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je ne devais pas faiblir. Mais il a continué :

" Tu es un monstre. Comme tes parents. Une minable serpentarde au pied d'un seigneur des ténèbres. Pitoyable. Tu me dégoutes. "

Une larme de rage a coulé sur ma joue. Je le détestais.

" Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre. "

Ma main droite est venue frapper sa joue. Il n'avait pas le droit. Je m'étais enfuit. Lâchement. Détruite par ses paroles.

La voie de Narcissa me fit sortir de mes pensées. Elle s'agitait devant moi et hurlait :

" Dépêche toi d'aller te laver, on va être en retard si sa continue, aller bouge toi !.

- C'est la meilleure ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de passer trois-quart d'heures dans la douche, grommelais-je en claquant la porte de la salle de bain. "

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux broussailleux. Le miroir me renvoyait l'image d'un visage pâle, presque livide et deux grandes cernes s'étendaient sous mes yeux bleus marines. Je n'avais vraiment pas bien dormit. Les parole de Black semblait résonné dans ma tête en boucle. Je ne voulait pas le revoir. Lui et son regard remplit de dégoût. Je secouais la tête pour sortir mes sombres pensées de mon esprit puis je rentrais sous la douche.

Une dizaine de minutes après, je sortais de la douche et me rendais dans la grande salle accompagné par Salisha et Narcissa. Certain regard me fixait cherchant à déceler une faille en moi suite à l'altercation d'hier. Mais j'avais revêtit mon masque indifférence et mon visage ne laissait entrevoir aucun sentiment. J'avançais le menton relevé et pris place à la table des Serpentards à côté d'Armand. Celui-ci me chuchota à l'oreille :

" Tu vas bien ?

- Bien sur, mentis-je, pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?

- Pas à moi celle-là, je vois bien que t'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, c'est à cause d'hier soir ?

- Puisque je te dis que je vais bien, m'exaspérais-je, tu vas pas commencer à faire ton rabat-joie ! "

Il grogna puis quitta la table des serpentards suivit par Nathanaël. Narcissa et Salisha m'interrogèrent du regard et je haussais des épaules. Armand était mon meilleur ami et ce différent serait oublier dans quelques heures, je le connaissais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être gentil.

La grande salle se vidait peu à peu et je me rendit à mon premier cour accompagner de mes deux meilleures amies. Nous avions défense contre les force du mal avec les griffondors. Avec Black et ses trois meilleurs amis, les maraudeurs. Je ne voulais pas revoir ce regard. Celui empreint de dégout qu'il m'avait lancé la veille.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, je m'asseyais à la droite de Salisha, à l'une des tables du dernier rang. Nous avions un nouveau professeur, comme tous les ans. Ce poste était maudit, aucun n'était resté plus d'une année. Certain avait périt, d'autre avait sombré dans la magie noir ou d'autre avait démissionné. Cette année, c'était un homme, il se présenta sous le nom de M. Clarksons. Il n'était pas très grand, un petit mètre soixante et devait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Son visage commençait à être sillonné de ride et son crâne était dépourvue de cheveux. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude semblait nous analyser un par un. Quand son regard se posa sur moi, il prit un air surpris et l'un de ses sourcils se souleva. Il s'approcha de moi et demanda :

" Mademoiselle ... ?

- Darwind, monsieur, Cassandra Darwind.

- J'ai connus votre mère, c'était une amie ... très proche, nous avions été ensemble à Poudlard, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Je suis ravis de voir sa fille dans ma classe.

- Et je suis ravie d'être dans votre classe monsieur, répondis-je poliment "

Il hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau. Il réclama le silence puis expliqua d'une voie calme :

" Je serais cette année votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et je n'ai aucune idée de votre niveau. C'est pour ceci que je commencerais l'année par quelque test, des duels et des questions théoriques. J'aimerais commencé ce cour en vous parlant des trois sortilèges impardonnables, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'en parler. "

Une main se leva au premier rang, une griffondor à la chevelure rousse.

" Oui miss ?

- Evans, Lily Evans. Les sortilèges impardonnables ne sont pas aux programmes, c'est un cour de septième année.

- Mademoiselle Evans, dois-je vous rappeler que dans cette salle, il n'y a que moi pour décider de ce que je vous ferrais étudier. "

Un éclat de rire amusé que j'essayais d'étouffer franchit mes lèvres. Lily Evans ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire rappeler à l'ordre. C'était une jeune fille obsédé par les études et qui passait son temps dans ses cahiers. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je la détestais, bien au contraire, je l'admirais, elle était intelligente et passait son temps à rembarrer James Potter, maraudeur et meilleur ami de Sirius Black. Chose que peu de fille fessait.

Connaissant la réponse je levais la main.

" Miss Darwind ?

- Il existe l'Avada Kedavra qui provoque la mort instantané , il demande une grande puissance magique pour être lancé. Il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sort ce qui ne le rend que plus maléfique. Il est impossible de survivre à ce sort. Il y a également l'Imperium, il permet de mettre une personne sous son contrôle et l'obliger à faire ce que l'on souhaite. Résister à un Imperium est quasiment impossible. Pour finir il existe le Doloris, il inflige une douleur insupportable qui ne laisse aucune séquelle sur le corps. Il n'est pas impossible de tuer avec ce sort mais ceci reste très rare et n'arrive presque jamais. Pour que ce sort soit efficace il faut souhaiter la souffrance de l'autre et y prendre un certain plaisir.

- 10 points pour Serpentard. Mademoiselle Darwind nous a bien résumer la particularité de ces trois sorts, je souhaiterais que vous m'écriviez un parchemin sur leur effet pour la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez sortir. "

Je me levais de ma chaise et croisais le regard de Black. Il me fixait méchamment mais le dégout avait déserté ses prunelle grises et le poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine depuis le début de la journée sembla disparait. Il s'avança vert moi accompagné par sa troupe de maraudeur et dit :

" Alors Darwind, tu sembles bien connaitre les sortilèges impardonnables, un peu trop peut-être non ?

- Que veux-tu Black, moi j'écoute en cour, je passe pas mon temps à sauter sur tous ce qui bouge comme certain.

- Et moi je ne suis pas un Mangemort. "

Coup de poignard en plein coeur. Mais contrairement à la veille je n'en laissais rien transparaître.

" Tu ne me connais pas Black, crachais-je, dégage. "

Il me jetait un dernier regard noir puis sortit de la pièce suivit par ses quatre amis. Le dernier, Remus Lupin, me jeta un regard désolé puis leur emboita le pas. Je n'avais plus envie d'aller en cour et me rendit dans la forêt interdite. J'avais toujours aimé me rendre dans cette partie sombre du parc, un endroit défendu et que très peu fréquenté. Je m'enfonçais à travers les arbres, s'en faire attention on j'allais. J'étais triste. Perdu dans mes pensés, je laissais mes pas me guidée jusqu'à ce que les aboiements d'un chien me firent sortir de mes songes. C'était une grosse bête noir d'une beauté surprenante. Il me semblait qu'il me regardait méchamment et il jappait méchamment.

" Hé, le chien, murmurais-je, tu vas pas me détester toi non plus. "

L'instant d'après je me sentis stupide d'avoir parler à un animal mais ses yeux laissèrent entrevoir un éclat surpris et je continuais :

" Déjà que Black et sa troupe de maraudeur me haïssent et que Armand ne veut plus me parler alors je n'ai pas envie qu'un chien ne me supporte pas. "

Il aboya et je passais ma main entre ses deux oreilles en rigolant. Puis je regardais autour de moi et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

" Tu pourrais me ramener au château ? Je crois que je suis perdue. "

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me comprenne mais lorsque je le vis se mettre sur ses pattes et marcher dans la direction opposé à celle que j'avais prise pour arriver ici je compris que si. Les animaux n'étaient pas idiots. Je marchais au côté du chien lorsqu'il me sembla entendre des bruits de pas. Je me stoppais net alertant mon compagnon de route qui se stoppa à mes côté dressant les oreilles. Des éclats de voies se firent entendre et je sortis ma baguette prête à me battre. L'animal se tenait à ma droite, prêt à me venir en aide si nécessaire. Il humait l'air de sa truffe et regardait de tous les côté. Au bout de quelques minutes, je n'entendais rien de suspect et je me remettais en route un peu ne devait plus être loin, du moins je l'espérais.

J'eus un moment d'inattention et cela suffit. Je sentis deux bras puissant encercler ma taille et un poing s'abattre sur mon visage. J'eus le temps de voir le chien se débattre avec deux de ses assaillants puis tous devint noir autour de moi.


	4. Chapter 3 :Quand la douleure nous frappe

**Captive.**

**Info : ** Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, je ne suis qu'une débutante. Tous l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R mise à part les quelques personnages que j'ai inventé. Merci et bonne lecture.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Et oui, deux chapitre en même temps pour me faire pardonner du retard du précédent.

**Chapitre 3 :**

_( Quand la douleure nous frappe ) _

Mes yeux s'ouvraient doucement et un faible grognement franchit ma gorge. Je ne me souvenais que vaguement des évènements précédant . L'insulte de Black, ma rage, la forêt interdite, le gros chien noir, ma perte d'orientation puis le noir totale.

Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, l'endroit était sombre et j'étais assise sur un sol dur les jambes tendues devant moi. Il fessait froid. Je sentais l'air glacial s'infiltrer sous mes vêtements. Je tournais mon regard vers la droite, m'attendant à voir mon compagnon de route mais mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Black. Sirius Black. Instinctivement, je m'écartais brusquement et je remarquais que mes mains étaient liées.

" Détache moi Black, Immédiatement.

- Tu te sens impuissante Darwind ? Tu as peur ? Tu te sens menacée ? Parce que je suis supérieur à toi et que tu n'as aucun moyen de défense.

- Ta intérêt à m'enlever ces foutues liens immédiatement Black sinon ...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'envoyer un Avada Kedavra dans la figure ? Même sa tu ne peux pas. "

Il se mit à rire. Sadiquement. Je frémis. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. J'étais à sa merci. Faible et démunit. Peu à peu il se calma et détourna pour me montre ses mains. Liées. Comme les miennes

" Je ne comprends pas, avouais-je.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, je suis prisonnier, comme toi.

- Tu t'es fait enlever ?

- Non, je suis venus ici et je leurs ai dit " enfermer moi avec Darwind dans une pièce miteuse et lugubre. Et surtout n'oubliez pas de m'attacher ", railla t-il.

- Tu m'ennuie Black, tu es ennuyant. Tu n'aurais pas vu un gros chien noir ? Il était avec moi. "

Il sembla hésiter. ce qui m'étonna. Sirius Black n'hésitait pas, c'était un Maraudeur insensible.

" Non, je n'ai vu personne, déclara t-il.

- Tu mens très mal Black.

- Sa ne te regarde pas ok ? S'emporta t-il, j'ai aussi peut envie d'être là que toi. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de me poser tes question débiles sa m'arrangeraient. Arrête même de me parler tous court jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous sortir de là ! Je ne discute pas avec des garces égoïstes.

- Non tu couches avec, nuance. "

Il me lança un regard noir et se mura dans sa solitude. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Ou étions nous ? Qui nous avait enlever ? Pourquoi ? Quel heure était-il ? Mes amis avaient-ils remarquer mon absence ? Peut-être pas. J'avais l'habitude de disparaitre lorsque quelques choses me déplaisait. Ils avaient du penser que ma dispute avec Armand m'avait affecté et que j'avais chercher à m'isoler. A partir de quand s'inquièteraient-ils ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaitre un visage féminin démoniaque. De long cheveux bouclés et emmêlés tombaient sur ces épaules, une lueur de folie semblait briller dans ses yeux verts pâles.

" Bonjours mon cher neveux, chantonna t-elle, comment te portes-tu depuis ma dernière visite. Tu es accompagné d'une bien charmante jeune demoiselle, tu nous présentes ?

Elle s'était approchée de moi et avait prit mon visage entre ses longs doigts fin le tournant de la droite vert la gauche. Mentir fut ma première pensée. Elle ne devait pas savoir qui j'étais, elle pourrait faire chanter mes parents si elle connaissait mon véritable nom.

" Je suis Kate Scoot madame.

- Scoot, aucune famille de sangs-pur ne porte ce nom, es-tu une sang-de-bourbe ?

- Oui. "

Sa main vint s'écraser violemment contre ma joue et elle s'écarta de moi.

" Alors tu ne mérites pas de vivre sale vermine, cracha t-elle, tu me déçois Sirius, tes fréquentations sont à revoir.

- Laisse nous partir Bellatrix, ordonna Black les poing serrés.

- Et te laisser fuir ta famille une nouvelle fois ? Je ne suis pas idiote. Non, j'ai d'autre plan, vois-tu, j'aimerai te montrer à quoi servent les sangs-de-bourbe et ton amie à l'air de vouloir de cobaye. N'est-ce pas ? "

Je serrais les lèvres pour ne pas lui lancer une insulte.

" Tu vois elle est d'accord, fit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué puis se tournant vert la sortie elle cria, Ethan vient montrer comment on traite nos invité ici. "

Elle se décala laissant apparaitre un jeune homme au teint caverneux et aux cheveux bruns d'une vingtaine d'année. Il semblait dénué de vie.

" Place au spectacle, s'exclama Bellatrix en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme une gamine, montre leur ce que tu sais faire. "

Le jeune homme répondant au nom de Ethan s'avança vers moi et brandit sa baguette au dessus de mon corps. Je n'osais plus bouger et je l'implorais du regard. J'étais terroriser.

" Endoloris "

Une douleur intense se propagea en moi. Tout autour de moi devint flou. Je percevais le rire diabolique de Bellatrixet les cris de Black. Je me sentais brulée, écartelé, poignardée. Je voulais mourir. La souffrance semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Je n'arrivais pas à hurler, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Puis tous sembla s'arrêter. Plus de feu, plus de poignard. Je sentis les doigts de l'homme m'attraper les cheveux et son pied vint s'enfoncer dans mes côte. La voie aigu de Bellatrix résonnait dans la pièce :

" Encore, encore, encore "

Et il continuait. Toujours plus violemment, alternant entre les Endoloris et les coups. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Ce fut un sort particulièrement violemment qui eut raison de moi et je sombrais.

Étais-ce ça la mort ? Une souffrance incomparable puis plus rien. Juste du noir, une infinité de noir. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je me sentais vide. Et j'étais seule. Indéniablement seule. Dans cette espace terne et sans vie. Je fus pris de panique. Je n'avais pas pus dire au revoir à ce que j'aimais. A Narcissa, a Salisha, a Nathanaël, a Armand et même à mes parents. Mes dernières paroles pour Armand avaient été de le traiter de rabat-joie. Se serait son dernier souvenir de moi.

Certains souvenirs enfouit en moi refirent surface. Ma rentrée de première année lorsque j'étais monter sur le tabouret et que le Choipeaux avait été posé sur ma tête. Il avait hésité avec Griffondor. J'avais demandé Serpentard. Pour mes parents. Pour qu'il soit fière. Il avait exécuté mon choix et des applaudissements avaient retentit dans ma maison d'adoption. En descendant du siège, j'avais croisé un regard d'un autre premier année, il était à Griffondor. Sirius Black. A ce moment-là je ne le savais pas mais je voyais déjà la lueur de haine dans son regard. Haine basée sur des préjugés. Parce que j'étais une sang-pur, envoyer à Serpentard et d'apparence froide. J'avais rencontré Salisha et Narcissa, mes camarades de chambres ainsi que Nathanaël. Je connaissais déjà Armand, c'était un ami d'enfance. Nous formions notre bande de 5, heureux et insouciant. Tous allait bien jusqu'à eux. Les maraudeurs. D'un commun accord, nous nous détestions. Nous étions ennemis. Nous n'avions pas besoins de prétexte, c'était ainsi.

Le premier que j'avais rencontré était Peter Pettigrow. Il était mon partenaire imposé en potion. Il n'était pas très doué, un peu maladroit mais peu méchant. Je l'aimais bien. Parfois il se confiait à moi et me parlait de ses amis. Il se sentait mis à l'écart parce qu'il n'était pas aussi beau que Black, aussi intelligent que Lupin et aussi doué au Quidditch que Potter. Je lui disais que pour moi, il était quelqu'un et pas seulement l'ami de machin. Il me croyait.

Le deuxième que je rencontrais fut Remus Lupin. Il était seul à la bibliothèque et lisait un livre de métamorphe. Moi je m'acharnais sur mon devoir de sortilège. Je n'étais pas très douée pour cette matière. Il avait du s'en apercevoir et m'avais proposé de l'aide. Nous avions travaillée plusieurs fois. Je l'avais de suite apprécié.

Ce fut un mercredi soir de novembre que je rencontrais le troisième et le quatrième maraudeur, James Potter et Sirius Black. J'errais dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand j'entrais en collision avec un garçon aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux bruns. Il était accompagné par un adolescent aux yeux gris et à la chevelure de la même couleurs. Le garçon de la répartition. Je le reconnus de suite. Poliment je m'étais excusé et ils s'étaient moqué de moi. Je m'étais mis à les haïr. A chaque détour de couloir, lorsque moi et mes amis croisions les Maraudeur, nous nous battions. Mon amitié avec Peter et Remus était oublié. Je les détestais.

" Darwind,Darwind "

Était-ce un ange qui m'appelait pour me conduire au paradis ? Ou un démon en Enfer ?

" Aller Haelana, bouge toi ! "

Je reconnus la voix de Black et je papillonnais des yeux. Je n'étais pas morte. Un maigre sourire vint fleurir au coin de mes lèvre et je murmurais amusé :

" Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

-Situation critique, grommela t-il. "

Un rire franche sortit de ma gorge et je me redressais sur mes coudes. Ma tête me fessait s'ouvrir mais je tentais de l'ignorer.

" Où sont passé la folle et son l'homme ?

- Je ne sais pas, partie, mais il faut repartir vite avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Sauf si tu veux mourir, ce qui en soit ne me dérangerait pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- Moi non plus, rétorquais-je puis changeant de sujet je demandais, comment comptes tu nous faire sortir d'ici ?

Pour toute réponse, il sortit un canif de la poche arrière de son pantalon, trancha ses liens puis vint s'agenouiller à mes côtés et fit de même avec les miens.

" Comment as-tu eus sa ? Demandais-je étonné.

- Bellatrix ou son homme de main a du le faire tomber, je l'ai trouver par terre, m'expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaule nonchalamment

Je me relevais et tendis ma main à Black. Il me lança un regard surpris et sembla hésiter pour finalement se mettre debout sans mon aide.

" Ce n'est pas parce que non sommes menacé que j'ai besoin de toi Darwind, cracha t-il, et encore moins que je dois t'apprécier. Met toi sa dans ton foutu crâne.

- Je te signal Black, que nous sommes prisonnier et que par conséquent nous sommes obliger de nous entraider, répliquais-je fermement, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de tes sauts d'humeurs mais nous allons être obligé de coopérer.

- Nous ne sommes plus enfermer ici puisque nos liens son défait, il n'y a donc plus aucun accord à passer.

- Et nos baguettes tu y as pensé peut-être ? Nous ne les avons pas récupérer.

- Nous partirons sans elles, Dumbledore trouvera un moyen, pour le moment il faut partir.

- Je refuse de partir sans ma baguette.

- Alors reste là, moi je m'en vais.

- BLACK ! Tu ne peux pas t'en aller sans moi.

- Je ne t'obliges à rien, tu peux venir ou rester, le choix te reviens.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ma baguette fait partie de moi, je suis avec elle depuis ma première année je ne peux pas la laisser comme sa, c'est abandonner la magie, je n'en suis pas capable.

- J'ai reçu ma baguette tous comme toi lors ma première année et pourtant je m'en sépare aujourd'hui. A toi de choisir, la magie ou ta vie. "

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Partir sans ma baguette me semblait insupportable mais je préférais mourir que de rester ici. Le choix fut vite fait et je me jetais à la poursuite de Black. Il me fallait m'évader.


End file.
